Careless Whisper
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: Duo goes dancing and the other Gundam pilots find him. No shounen-ai here, honestly.


Careless Whisper   
by Dandragon Wolf   
  
All characters, minus the ones I make up, do not belong to me (although I   
must admit I wish they did), they belong to their respective creators (you   
know who they are), I just write stories. Enjoy. The song "Careless   
Whisper" belongs to George Michael and whomever else in the music industry.   
No sexual content in here at all! Not even hugs and kisses! I've been   
listening to far too many George Michael songs lately so forgive me please.   
Comments, questions, recommendations for insane asylums, are all welcome.   
  
Duo stood and offered his hand to his partner.   
'I feel so unsure, as I take your hand, and lead you to the dance floor.'   
he thought as he led his partner across the room.   
Heero looked at Duo quietly. They started to dance slowly. As the song   
neared completion, Heero was struck by a thought.   
'As the music dies, something in your eyes, calls to mind a silver screen,   
and all its sad goodbyes.'   
Duo led Heero back to their seat and sipped his drink nervously. Heero gave   
Duo a questioning look. Duo glanced around the room before reluctantly   
meeting Heero's eyes.   
"I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's   
easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool." Duo said suddenly. "I should have   
known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I'd been   
given. So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I've danced with you."   
Heero was startled at Duo's statement and wanted to deny it instantly.   
However, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say.   
"Time can never mend, the careless whispers of a good friend." he said instead.   
"To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind,"   
"There's no comfort in the truth," Duo insisted. "Pain is all you'll find."   
Heero stared at Duo disbelievingly as the boy's words echoed in his head.   
'I'm never gonna dance again, Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy   
to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat   
a friend, And waste the chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance   
again, The way I've danced with you.'   
'Never without your love...' Duo thought suddenly as he accepted the fact that   
he had lost his friendship.   
Heero decided to change the subject.   
"Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose the crowd." he said,   
glancing around.   
"Maybe it's better this way." Duo replied. "We'd hurt each other, with the   
things we want to say."   
Heero didn't believe Duo's words. They were so unlike him.   
"We could have been so good together," Duo said as he stood up. "We could have   
made this last forever..." he didn't finish the sentence as he gave Heero one   
last apologetic look and walked off.   
Heero looked longingly after him. "But now, who's gonna dance with me?" he   
whispered. "Please stay."   
His mind wandered back to the time that Duo's careless whisper had broken their   
bond. Their secret. The time Duo had believed that he had betrayed Heero. And   
Heero knew that no matter what he said, Duo would never forgive himself...   
  
A few hours earlier...   
  
"So, what are you guys up to?" Quatre asked brightly as the Gundam pilots sat   
around the living room. "I mean, no new mission of late and all."   
"Train and be prepared." Wufei said.   
"Wait." Trowa said simply.   
"Party." Duo said with a grin.   
Heero said nothing. Then again, he never did say much. Everyone else frowned at   
Duo.   
"What?" he asked, crossing his arms defensively.   
The others sighed and looked away.   
"You can come if you want." Duo offered.   
Heero shot Duo a quick, dangerous glance.   
"That's alright Duo." Quatre said quickly.   
"As if we want to participate in head banging and drug-induced stumbling." Wufei   
grumbled. "No thank you Maxwell."   
Duo just huffed.   
"Well, I'm going dancing." he announced loudly as he stormed out of the room.   
Heero sat around for a full five minutes before getting up.   
"Where are you going Heero?" Quatre asked.   
"To my room. Good night." Heero replied as he left.   
Ten minutes later, Heero opened his window and waved at Duo. Duo waved back and   
left his room. He loudly stomped downstairs and poked his head in to glare at   
everyone.   
"See you all later." he said before dashing out the door.   
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stood in the door to the restaurant. They had decided   
to come to a slightly classy place for dinner, tired of eating whatever they   
could scrounge up at the last minute. The waiter came and escorted them to their   
seats. They sat down and quickly ordered their drinks. As they waited for their   
drinks and chose what they wanted to eat, Quatre noticed the dance floor was filled   
with people. He sighed slightly as he watched the couples. Trowa glanced over at   
the blond.   
"What is it?" he asked.   
"I wish I had someone so that I could dance right now." Quatre said wistfully. "I   
haven't danced in ages."   
The waiter interrupted his musings and they ordered their meals. Quatre turned his   
attention back to the dancers.   
"Maybe you can ask one of the ladies in the room." Trowa suggested. "I don't see   
why you would want to dance." Wufei sniffed. "It seems a rather pointless thing   
to do."   
He glanced over at the dancers with a disinterested eye. Then he stiffened suddenly.   
"Is that Duo?!" he said incredulously.   
The others immediately looked up and glanced around. Sure enough, there was the   
braided pilot, dressed in a casual suit and dancing with a dark haired young lady.   
Quatre was about to wave when he realised that it would be rude.   
"Let's go surprise him after he's finished dancing." he decided instead.   
They waited for Duo to get off the dance floor. Their food came and went and Duo and   
the girl were still dancing. Finally, after desert was over, Duo and his lady friend   
stopped dancing and made their way back to their table. While Wufei got the cheque,   
Quatre and Trowa made their way over to the table. Duo and his friend were sipping   
drinks.   
"Duo." Quatre said brightly.   
Duo jumped. He gawked in surprise at seeing the others. His dance partner glanced   
away, apparently disinterested.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Duo asked in surprise.   
"We were wondering the same thing." Quatre replied as he sat down.   
"I'm dancing." Duo replied as Trowa sat down as well. "Here?" Quatre couldn't help   
the surprise in his voice. "Yes. Here." Duo said shortly, though he was smiling. "I   
like ballroom dancing."   
"Duo, you haven't introduced us to your friend." Quatre said, covering up his   
surprise.   
The lady started slightly at the mention of her. Duo placed a hand on her arm.   
"Helen, friends Quatre and Trowa." he introduced.   
She glanced briefly at them and gave them a small nod before turning away again.   
"Helen doesn't speak a lot of English." Duo explained quietly. "So she does doesn't   
like to be around people who do."   
Quatre nodded understandingly. Trowa was studying Helen. She was Duo's height and   
slim. She had long, dark brown hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades. Trowa   
thought that he saw a flash of blue eyes as she glanced at them, but it could have   
been the makeup she had on. She seemed to be quite pretty.   
"Duo." Trowa said, making the other boy look at him. "Quatre said he'd like to dance,   
do you think Helen would mind if Quatre danced with her?"   
"He can't!" Duo said sharply, causing even Helen to glance at him.   
He softened his expression slightly as he gave Helen a look.   
"Helen only dances with me." Duo said. "We were partners in dance class so I'm the   
only one she will dance with. I'm sorry."   
"Oh, it's alright." Quatre assured.   
"You can dance with Trowa if you want." Duo teased. "I only dance with Helen."   
"Duo." Quatre complained, blushing slightly.   
Duo grinned. Helen tugged on his arm. He glanced at her and leaned over as she   
whispered   
something in his ear. He nodded and looked up at the pilots.   
"Excuse us boys, we're going to dance again." he said. "See you guys later."   
"Have fun." Quatre said.   
Duo grinned and stood up. He pulled Helen up gently and led her to the floor where   
they began dancing. Wufei joined them at the table. Quatre told him about Helen and   
the three watched them dance. Duo and Helen were incredible on the floor. They seemed   
to be in complete synchronisation with each other and never faltered once. Both were   
so graceful and wonderful together that Quatre sighed in envy.   
"They're so good." he said.   
"Are they?" Wufei asked, uncertain and not really caring, just more surprised to see   
Duo here than anything else.   
"I would say they're close to competition level." Trowa said.   
Wufei raised an eyebrow. They looked good, and the two were obviously lost in the   
music. Duo and Helen stunned the other dancers on the dance floor with their grace.   
Everyone was dancing now. Duo glanced at Helen and smiled.   
"Are you alright?" he whispered.   
"Yes."   
They continued to dance through the next few songs, carried along with the music and   
the magic of the dance. They danced for hours it seemed. By the end of the dance, both   
had forgotten about the pilots sitting at their table. Finally they grew tired. Duo   
escorted Helen off the dance floor. As they skirted around a couple in their way, Duo   
leaned over to Helen.   
"Are you ready to go home now Heero?" he whispered.   
Helen nodded and then froze. Duo glanced over and froze as well. The pilots were   
staring at the two of them in disbelief.   
"Heero?!" Quatre whispered in shock.   
"Is that you?!"   
Helen, no, Heero, looked ready to bolt. Duo stepped protectively in front of Heero.   
"Heero, why?" Wufei asked, confused.   
"You leave him alone." Duo said quietly, angrily. "What we do it completely our   
business and none of yours."   
"Yes, but he-he-he-" Quatre couldn't finish his sentence.   
"I suggest you leave, now!" Duo ordered as quietly as he could.   
The others noticed the anger in his face and quietly made their departure, throwing   
glances at Heero and Duo all this time. Duo turned to Heero as soon as the others had   
left.   
"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.   
Heero just sat down. Duo sat down beside him and held his hand.   
"I'm so sorry Heero. I thought they were gone. I forgot about them completely." he   
babbled quietly.   
"I thought they were gone as well." Heero said.   
"Oh Heero, can you forgive me?" Duo asked worriedly. "I don't expect you to at all,   
I'm so sorry."   
"Let's just dance." Heero replied woodenly, wanting to forget.   
Duo looked at him worriedly but extended his hand and led him to the dance floor.   
They danced for another hour before taking a break. Then they went back to the dance   
floor. This time, as the first song ended, Heero had seen the look in Duo's eyes. And   
then Duo had uttered those words...   
  
Those words that brought Heero's mind back to the present...   
  
'And I'm never gonna dance again, Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to   
pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend,   
and waste the chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again, The way I've   
danced with you.'   
Heero was sad.   
'Now that you're gone...Now that you're gone...Now that you're gone...' The phrase   
was stuck in his head.   
Outside, Duo paused in his steps to gaze up at the night sky.   
'Was what I did so wrong?' he briefly wondered. 'That--'   
'--you had to leave me alone?' Heero thought.   
He got up and left the restaurant. There he saw Duo gazing at the stars.   
"Duo." he said quietly. The boy with the braid heard and spun around reluctantly.   
"Heero." Duo said quietly. "I-I-I can't dance with you anymore. Not after what I did   
to you."   
He looked down at the ground, ashamed. Heero walked over to Duo and put an arm in his.   
Duo looked at him incredulously, with slight hope on his face. Heero started leading   
Duoto the car.   
"Come on." Heero said. "We have to explain to the others the situation. Otherwise, we   
won't be able to dance again."   
"But how can you still want to dance with me?" Duo asked disbelievingly.   
"Who else would be willing to dance with me, knowing that I dress like a woman just   
so I can dance the women's steps without being laughed at." Heero stated flatly.   
Duo gawked.   
"Well, all right. I guess if you've forgiven me, I'll still dance with you." he   
accepted.   
"Consider it your punishment for having given away the secret." Heero said.   
He gave Duo a glance and Duo knew that Heero's eyes were smiling. Duo grinned.   
"I can't wait to hear how the others accept this explanation." he said.   
"However they accept it, they'll have to live with it." Heero replied. "I will do   
what I want to do. And I want to dance again...with you."   
  
The end... 


End file.
